Kitty and Nell one-shots
by allthewtf
Summary: Set of one shot smuts, of the furry variety. No haters please, don't like, don't read. Not for kids, really. Mature only.


"Yelp!"

Nell twitched one long, rabbit-like ear, and set the external hard drive she'd been setting up down on the blu-ray player, turning to see why Kitty had made that particular sound.

"Really?" Nell asked, having ascertained that her cat-like lover had yelped because she'd spilled some of her hard cider down her pj shirt.

"Sorry." Kitty responded guiltily as she set her bottle down next to the couch and moved to stand, her tail shifting automatically to adjust her sense of balance.

Nell shifted a step sideways and forward as Cat rose, set one hand against Cats chest and shoved. Cat fell backward onto the couch and immediately froze, looking startled. Nell flared both of her wings and swept her tail back and forth, swirling the air in the room.

"Bad kitty. You know better than to waste good booze." Nell stated, her tone smoothing out into a low croon as she leaned forward, setting her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Kittys head.

Kittys blue and green eyes widened slightly, her pupils dilating as the scolding hit home. "Sorry." she responded quietly, wrapping her tail around her feet and turning her feline ears sideways and down.

Nell smiled slightly, being sure to keep her voice a croon as she responded. "Good. But you still need to clean up." Having said that, Nell made no move to let Kitty up off the couch. Instead she remained leaned over her ebony furred cat-like lover, waiting for the telltale signs that her lovers state of arousal was increasing. After a few seconds Kittys already shallow breathing became panting, her lips parting slightly as her pupils dilated nearly fully.

Nell shifted slightly, catching one pointed ear between her short claws and tightening down. Kitty gasped, her eyelids fluttering shut. Nell hummed in response, the sound rolling up from her chest involuntarily. She tightened her claws down further, just hard enough to make Kitty moan softly as she bit down on her lower lip and relaxed her head into the hand holding her ear captive. Having gotten the depth of arousal she wanted, Nell immediately released Kittys ear and leaned back. This was meant to initially be a punishment, after all. Kitty whimpered at the sudden loss, opening her eyes to see what had gone wrong. Nell tilted her head slightly, one long ear slowly turning forward, and carefully kept her expression neutral, as close to cold as she ever managed where her lover was concerned.

After a few seconds Kittys eyes began to show a sense of kicked-puppy-confused and her ears visibly drooped, which was what Nell was waiting for. She raised one eyebrow and leaned forward again, raising her tail to curl it above her back as she did so. She slid one hand through Kittys hair to the base of her skull and tugged sharply. The air slammed from Kittys lungs as her head tilted back, eyes closing again as her tail flexed and twitched. Nell leaned forward to kiss her, keeping her movements gentle for a moment before catching Kittys lower lip between her teeth and biting down softly. A low moan rolled up from Kittys chest, as though torn from her. Nell released her lip and hair, kissing and licking her way along Kittys jaw and down her throat and chest to her breasts. Tugging her shirt down Nell licked the silky fur and soft skin, following the path the cider had taken between Kittys breasts, eventually having to pull her shirt off to continue. Once she'd licked all of the cider from Kitty, Nell shifted focus, scraping her teeth over each nipple in turn, savoring the moans the actions elicited from her lover as she nipped and sucked. Nell continued shifting between gentle and rough until Kittys moans mingled with pleading whimpers, her hips flexing against Nells ribcage where she knelt between Kittys thighs.

Moving slowly, Nell shifted to run one hand up Kittys inner thigh, loving the way the muscles trembled under her palm before finally running her fingertips up the apex of Kittys thighs over her panties. Kittys voice rose, the change in tone hitting the perfect note in Nells long ears. Nells eyes closed at the sound even as she continued, slipping her fingertips up and down, coating them in the wetness seeping through her lovers panties. Kitty whimpered again, her long claws digging into the couch cushions on either side of her as she flexed her hips up into Nells fingertips, craving the pressure. Nell chuckled, the sound low and raspy from her own arousal, and shifted, kissing her way further down Kittys body, no longer content to tease.

Kitty shivered as Nell ran her claws through the sides of her panties, effectively tearing them instead of taking them off the conventional way. Nell wrapped her hands around Kittys hips, pulling her forward on the couch before making eye contact as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up Kittys slit. Kittys breathing stalled, her hips jerking slightly before Nell tightened her hold, digging her claws in hard to stop Kittys movement. Kittys brow furrowed as a moaning whimper escaped her lips, the restraint driving up the intensity of the sensations. Nell wrapped her lips around Kittys clit and sucked hard before flicking her tongue over it as Kittys body arced up off the couch, her hips flexing against Nells hold. She moaned a bit too loudly, and Nell shifted immediately, catching the flesh just above Kittys clit and biting down hard. Kittys moan became a sharp gasp as pain nearly replaced pleasure and she bit down on her lower lip, nearly silencing herself in response to the nonverbal warning, her tail freezing in place. Content with Kittys temporary obedience, Nell brought one hand around her hip to tease at her lovers opening for a moment before thrusting two fingers inside and flexing upward sharply. Kittys entire body tightened and she moaned quietly, no longer biting down on her lip but maintaining enough control not to be too loud. Nell suppressed the urge to smile, instead resuming flicking her tongue against her lovers clit as she fucked her with two fingers, letting the intensity build. Kittys breathing became ragged, her moans became higher pitched. After less than a minute her body shone with a light sheen of sweat, her breathing became panting and she turned her head to the side, eyes closed. Nell thrust roughly twice and flexed, rubbing both fingertips against her lovers gspot and sucking hard on her clit. Kittys orgasm engulfed her, making her lose enough control to force Nell to wrap her free hand tightly around Kittys hip to keep her still. Nell rode out the orgasm with Kitty before relaxing her fingers and sliding them out of her lover to kiss her way up Kittys body, waiting for her to become coherent as the aftershocks of the orgasm lessened in intensity.

After a moment Kittys breathing evened out, prompting Nell to nip at the side of her breast. Kitty gasped, opening her eyes. "Not nice." She stated breathlessly.

Nell chuckled softly, gazing up at her lover. Kitty gazed back for a moment, her pupils returning to normal, before cupping one hand against her lovers jaw and tugging to bring Nell up closer. Kitty leaned forward as Nell knelt upward to meet her, the kiss gentle until Kitty shifted from submissive to dominant, capturing Nells lower lip in her teeth roughly. Nells entire body tightened at the speed of the shift and she gasped against Kittys mouth. Kitty tightened her hold the slightest bit, making Nell whimper and dig her claws into the couch as she fought the urge to pull away. Kitty moved her hand around and tugged hard on the hair at the base of Nells skull. Nell moaned, her body responding immediately and relaxing into Kittys hold. Kitty moaned softly as she released Nells lip, her pupils dilating again as she watched her lover slip from dominant to submissive, Nells long ears laying back over her hair.

It had always been an odd dance of power between them. Kitty was a cat-like creation, giving her a predatory edge over Nells rabbit-like traits. The catch was that Nell wasn't just rabbit. She was also hound, and hound is predatory toward cat. So the dance of power remained in constant motion.

"I love you babe" Kitty whispered softly, her voice beginning to deepen. Her voice was an octave deeper when she spoke again. "And I plan to fuck you till you scream from ecstasy." Nell shivered at Kittys warning, unable to formulate a response. Kitty kissed her fiance in earnest, her fingers still in Nells hair. She shifted forward as she gently pulled back on Nells hair, thinking that it would be fun to push Nell to the floor and take her, and she was already wet with excitement at the thought.

Kitty sucked on Nells lip, releasing it with a soft pop. "I don't think I will ever get bored being with you. It's kind of hot tasting myself on your lips, babe."

"You talk too much, Kitty." Nell all but whined.

"Is this what you want?" Kitty asked as she roughly pulled the green cotton night shirt Nell was wearing off her, leaving Nell in nothing but a pair of blue cotton panties. While she kissed Nell her hands moved lower, tweaking Nells pierced nipples almost absentmindedly. Nell moaned softly, her lips parting as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"You are beautiful." Kitty told her.

Nell huffed her disbelief between panting moans.

"YES." Kitty stated pointedly as she slipped her hand down to stroke Nells center through her panties.

"You are my beautiful." Kitty told her quietly. Nell relaxed at that, letting her back hit the floor, only to arc up again as Kitty nipped at one of her long ears.

Nell gasped, her breath stalling as a thought filtered out through her mental shields into Kittys mind. _Damn it, she knows how sensitive those are._

Kitty smirked. "Yes I do know, that is why I play with them. You're thinking too much, lets fix that shall we?" Without further warning she bit down on Nells throat, gently but quickly. Nell gasped and her body bowed up, her muscles freezing in place as her hands pressed against Kittys chest and jaw. She expected the panic to start, waited for it in fact, but there was only pleasure and an easy sense of calm.

Kitty waited until Nell exhaled and relaxed before releasing her throat. She took Nells hands and placed them above her head, looking directly into Nells icy blue eyes.

"I want them to stay there." Kitty stated, and without even realizing it she bound them in place so that Nell couldn't have moved them without a fair bit of trouble.

"Now, lets see about removing this annoying hindrance." Kitty tugged at the waistband of Nells panties. "Unlike you I respect undergarments, they can be expensive, Nell, you should know better." Kitty tugged the panties off, slowly. The pace she set was nearly maddening. Kitty brushed her fingertips and claws along Nells skin as she moved, creating such amazing sensations that Nell struggled to breathe. Once the panties were off Kitty tossed them across the room at their bedroom door. "They were quite damp you know." Kitty stated quietly, positioning herself over Nells body, her mouth hovering over Nells.

"Kiss me." Nell said quietly, her tone nearly demanding.

"Impatient are we?" Kitty asked, her tone light as she leaned down, her mouth covering Nells. Nell whimpered as Kitty drew back to gaze down, her body straining to keep contact with Kittys. Nell attempted to raise one hand to pull her back down, only to find that the binds held steady.

"I'm not finished, you really should take a few lessons from me in patience, it might help with your disposition." Kitty smiled as Nells eyes flickered with irritation. "Ok, so I am being a bit mean, but I can't help it. I do love you." With that Kitty leaned forward again, her mouth first meeting Nells, then trailing kisses and nips down Nells throat and chest to her breasts. She nipped and tugged at Nells breasts, her nipples and the piercings through them. "I love these." Kitty told her as she tugged both piercings in her fingertips. Nell cried out quietly as she watched her lovers face, her body rising into Kittys hands. Kitty smiled as she continued to trail more kisses and nips down Nells stomach, letting her hand glide over Nells damp cunt, her fingers playing just at her lovers entrance and clit.

"Mine.", she told Nell as she moved down, following her hand to taste her lover. Nell rolled her hips into Kittys mouth, straining again at the bonds holding her hands as she cried out. Kitty lapped at Nells clit as she slid two fingers inside her, sucking her clit and fingering her gently. Nell moaned as Kitty flexed her fingertips against Nells gspot, turning her head to the side, realizing there was no way she was going to be able to focus enough to get loose before Kitty was done with her. Kitty flexed her fingers a bit harder, increasing her pace as she sucked hard and fast at Nells clit. Nells vision went dark as she came, her body freezing in place for a few seconds as the orgasm overwhelmed her. Kitty released Nells clit, lapping at it gently a few times as the orgasm faded before sliding her fingers out of Nell and crawling up her body to cuddle her.

Nell whimpered quietly as Kitty ran her fingertips over Nells nipple and its piercing contentedly, her body almost too sensitive to handle the touch. Kitty murmured in her ear as she undid the binds keeping Nells hands locked in place. Nell turned onto her side, snuggling up and entwining her arms and legs with Kittys.


End file.
